


vent fic

by GrandDragon5



Category: Vent fic - Fandom
Genre: vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDragon5/pseuds/GrandDragon5
Summary: just a vent fic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	vent fic

4:57 AM 3/19/2021

i cant stop crying

i cant stop dwelling on the past

thats my worst habit

i cant stop

i cry

and i cry

and its all for such a stupid reason

nostalgia is an ass sometimes

it makes you remember the happier times

even if those times werent actually yours

i just dont get it

why?

why do i feel nostalgia for things that happened months ago?

why do i feel sadness when reading other's stories about things from years ago?

am i too emotional?  
too weak?

i dont know

i just hate it


End file.
